


replacement

by falsegljtter



Series: HQ Office AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8687905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsegljtter/pseuds/falsegljtter
Summary: Who knew four days could be so long?
It is for Oikawa when his crush is gone, work is boring, and Hanamaki doesn't know when to stop bugging him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> lmao this is gonna be a series of connected oneshots and this didn't have like any editing so don't judge pls thx k bye

If there was one word to describe Oikawa Tooru it would be bored. Nothing had really changed: the office hours were still nine-to-five, he still had to manage his clients, his boss would still be an annoying asshole, but for the past four days the cute receptionist had been gone. From what Oikawa had figured out by using his detective skills, or eavesdropping on his fellow employees, Akaashi was in Kyoto having a family reunion. Not to be rude, but Oikawa really just wanted Akaashi to ditch the reunion and come back to the office. 

 

“Are you alright? You've been checking me out all day. And the day before that. And the day before that. I think you get the point,” sighs the stand-in reception, Hanamaki Takahiro. 

 

“I was not,” Oikawa denies and turns away from Hanamaki. It's not like it was his fault, that is where Akaashi sits. Normally the two could trade looks and snarky comments throughout the day since Akaashi worked efficiently and Oikawa hated to work at work. Now Oikawa had to deal with his obnoxious coworkers all the time. 

 

“Whatever you say,” Hanamaki smirks before the ringing of the phone brings him back to his job. Temporary job at least. “Don't worry, lover boy will be back later this afternoon.”

 

“I wasn't thinking of Akaashi!” Oikawa denies. 

 

“Who said anything about Akaashi?” Hanamaki counters. Without a proper response, Oikawa huffs and goes back to his computer. He couldn't wait for Akaashi to get back. Mostly so they could snark about Hanamaki together. 

 

“I don't care if he comes back today,” Oikawa grumbles under his breath once he catches himself looking over at Hanamaki again. The boy raises an eyebrow and sets down the phone. Honestly, why did the company even have landlines any more? At least it meant Akaashi needed to be there to answer it. 

 

“Then I guess it won't matter that he extended his trip for another three days,” Hanamaki says smoothly. 

 

“He didn't. If he did then you wouldn't have said he'll be back this afternoon,” Oikawa replies. 

 

“No one was sure how to tell you so we just figured we'd let you figure out by yourself,” Hanamaki explains sympathetically. 

 

“He's coming back today!” Oikawa shouts and Hanamaki snickers. A few curious coworkers turn towards them but Oikawa waves them off with a forced smile. 

 

“You're right, he is coming back today,” Hanamaki agrees.

 

“Why did you say he wasn't then?” Oikawa says through clenched teeth. Hanamaki was good company in small doses but after so long, Oikawa was ready to shove him back to his desk on the second floor and be done with the nuisance. 

 

“Wanted to annoy you. I think it worked,” says Hanamaki as he does slow spins in Akaashi’s chair. 

 

“Can't you just go back to annoying your boyfriend?” Oikawa smashes a key with unnecessary anger as he continues typing up his report. 

 

“Please, Issei annoys me more than I annoy him,” Hanamaki scoffs. A soft squeak came from the hair below him every time he spun around and Oikawa was ready to hurl a stapler at him. 

 

“Doubtful,” Oikawa mutters. 

 

Squeak. 

 

Squeak. 

 

Squeak. 

 

“For the love of God can you stop?” Oikawa glares in Hanamaki’s general vicinity but was surprised when it was deflected. 

 

“Hm should I come back later? Maybe then I’d get a kinder greeting,” muses a soothing deep voice that Oikawa found akin to silk. 

 

“Akaashi! You're back, finally, please save me from Hanamaki,” Oikawa pleads. The pink haired worker in question was innocently sitting in Akaashi’s chair with a cherub-like smile glued to his face. 

 

“Thank you for your work Hanamaki-san but I can take over,” Akaashi dismisses kindly but gently. 

 

“It was a pleasure,” Hanamaki smiles indulgently as he skips to the door. “Goodbye sixth floor, and a special goodbye to you Toorukins!” The welcoming slam of the door behind him was only ruined by Ushijima’s appearance from his office. 

 

“Akaashi, you're back. Please review these documents,” Ushijima says with a jerk of his head before stiffly walking back into his office. Once his door was shut firmly, Oikawa and Akaashi let out small laughs. 

 

“‘Please review these documents,’” Oikawa mocks whilst puffing out his chest and lowering his voice a few octaves. 

 

“Glad to be back. No one in Kyoto was as funny as you,” Akaashi smiles warmly at Oikawa before sliding back behind his desk. For the rest of the day, Oikawa couldn't think of anything but those words. They buzzed through his head, making any semblance of productivity impossible. 

 

Glad you're back too.


End file.
